disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Kingdoms Fair
"All Kingdoms Fair" is the thirty-eighth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on August 4, 2018, and is the thirteenth episode in the second season. Plot Armando is rushing to find Princess Elena. Along the way, he passes by a lot of people who are setting up for a big event. When he finds her, she is with Naomi. Armando hands Elena her speech for the event. He also gives her and Naomi empanadas as a snack and tells Elena he needs her signature on an order for more flowers. Elena and Naomi thank him and tell him they'd be lost without him. Elena looks at the list and asks Armando how everything else is coming along. Arrmando tells her everyone's excited she's bringing back the All Kingdoms Fair, which is what the big event is. The All Kingdoms Fair is when merchants, artists, and musicians from all over the EverRealm come to Avalor to sell their stuff. Armando tells Elena they need confetti for the Fair. Amused, Elena asks Armando if he ever takes a break to which her tells her he doesn't take a break until she does. Elena tells Armando that she's proud of him as he's become an excellent Chief of the Castle. Esteban comes by and remarks that it only took two years. Elena, Naomi, and Armando then take of to go get some confetti. When they get to Doña Paloma's Emporium, they find her getting it set up for a victory party. Elena is shocked she is setting it up with Naomi noting that the Magister of the Trade Guild election is only a week away. Doña Paloma tells them that she will win as nobody ever runs against her. Martin mutters that's because everyone else who wants the job is afraid of her, to which Doña Paloma asserts that it's because everyone loves her. She also asserts that during her twelve year tenure as Magister of the Trade Guild, she has been making alliances and and representing Avalor's merchants in a way that makes Avalor richer with each passing year. Martin mutters that Doña Paloma is the one who's been getting wealthier with each passing year. Armando tells her that they need some confetti for the Fair, but Doña Paloma states that all the confetti is for her party. When they get back to Avalor Palace, Armando assures Elena and Naomi that it's just a glitch and that he'll just get the guy at the Paper Mill to make more confetti. Back inside, they find a table packed with a bunch of RSVPs for the Fair. When Armando looks at one, he tells Elena she'll have to do the Fair without him. When she asks why, Armando hands her the RSVP. It says Santos Gutierrez is coming to the Fair to sell his cheese. When Naomi asks who that is, Armando tells the girls that he's his older brother. Elena asks Armando if his brother is like him. Armando tells her he's nothing like him: Santos is taller, better looking, and better than him at everything. Esteban tells him that's not very difficult. Armando explains that Santos thinks he destroys everything he touches. When Naomi expresses doubt, Armando explains that when his mother told him to water the garden and milk the cows, he watered the cows and milked the garden, mixing the two jobs up. Santos has never let him live this mistake down. Armando always destroyed things when he tried to help so Santos would call that the Armando Touch. Elena assures him that she'll help him show his brother how much he has grown and puts him in charge of the Fair. One week later, the day of the Fair has arrived. Armando has gotten everything prepared. However, Santos shows up with their mother, Rosario Gutierrez. Santos quickly starts getting on Armando's case by claiming he's on garbage duty. Rosario defends Armando by claiming garbage duty is honest work. Santos however continues to make fun of him by asking what he did wrong this time. Elena and Naomi show up and reveal that Armando is in charge of the Fair. Meanwhile, Doña Paloma is handing out invitations to her victory party. Julio Guzman and his sister come up with a suggestion, to which Doña Paloma rudely dismisses them. At Esteban's urging, Julio decides to run for Magister of the Trade Guild. Back with Armando, he is trying the free samples at the stands. When he sees that his family's stand doesn't have customers, he goes over and suggests that they give away free samples too. Santos rudely dismisses his idea and tells Armando to go back to garbage duty. This upsets Armando so much that he wrecks the stand. Elena notes that it’s because Santos made Armando upset so Elena and Naomi take Santos's cow Bonita. After blaming Armando, Santos goes to find Bonita, and despite Elena and Naomi's best efforts, manages to get her back. Meanwhile, Doña Paloma discovers that Julio is running against her and continues to disregard him. Meanwhile, Santos has returned to the stand where he rudely blames Armando for the fact they don't have customers. Elena pulls him aside and tells him to stop doing that. Santos defends his behavior by claiming Armando destroys everything he touches. Elena tells him that's because he keeps upsetting Armando. Santos dismisses this by claiming that Armando is a disaster waiting to happen. This upsets Armando to the point where he accidentally causes a stampede that wrecks the inn. It would take a week to get the inn fixed, meaning the people won’t have a resting place until then. After everything has calmed down, Rosario and Santos take Armando back to the farm. Elena comes to the farm and tells Armando he only did badly because Santos kept getting under his skin. This makes Armando decide to go back. Hearing this, Santos comes out with Rosario and insults him by stating he can go, at least he won't be around to ruin the farm. Armando tells his brother he wouldn't have done so badly if he didn't keep saying he was a disaster and had given him a chance. When Santos scoffs, Armando lists off his successes and tells him that they would have sold cheese today if he had listened to him. Rosario tells Armando she's proud of him, to Santos' chagrin. Armando and Elena go back to the Fair and save everything. They gather up all the farms animals and they host a sleepover for the inn guests. Meanwhile, Julio wins the election and becomes Magister of the Trade Guild. Being Magister turned out to be harder than he thought. Julio's first act is to make Doña Paloma Assistant to the Magister because she has more experience. The next day, Armando is handing out free samples of his family's cheese. Santos comes up and tries to put down Armando yet again, only for Rosario to reveal that thanks to Armando's idea they've sold a lot of cheese. Humbled, Santos apologizes to Armando and pitches in. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Joe Nunez as Armando *Horatio Sanz as Santos Gutierrez *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Justina Machado as Carmen Guzman *Jaime Camil as Julio Guzman *Artt Butler as Roberto Núñez *Mick Wingert as Martin *Vanessa Richardson as Rosario Gutirrez Song *"Armando" Trivia *Moral:''' '''Don't let people get under your skin. *In this episode, Julio becomes magister of trade and Dona Paloma becomes his assistant. International Premieres *October 20, 2018 (Brazil) *November 16, 2018 (Germany) Gallery All Kingdoms Fair 2.png All Kingdoms Fair (3).jpg All Kingdoms Fair (2).jpg All Kingdoms Fair (1).jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes